


thoughts on facials?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Innuendo, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: There's questions it's alright to ask over breakfast. "Thoughts on facials?" is not one of them.





	thoughts on facials?

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo square "facials"

****

Sinara fought the urge to grab a kerchief and wipe her face clean right that second. She’d agreed to this, of course, but the whole thing was stickier than she’d anticipated and had gone from unpleasantly warm to cooling far too quickly on her skin.

She internally cursed Kasius for talking her into this, then herself for being so easily swayed by anything he suggested, as long as he gave her that stupidly adorable smile when he suggested it.

He had brought it up over breakfast, as if that was in any way, shape or form okay. She barely listened to anything he said during breakfast and he knew that very well.

That had not stopped him from rambling on, as he always did, nor from suddenly looking at her expectantly and saying,“So, thoughts on facials?”

She’d almost dropped her mug at the utterly out of place question, half expecting him to be joking. Maybe softly mocking her for just how completely she tuned out over breakfast, too absorbed in her food, perhaps thinking she’d just nod along the way she did most days and only asking for his own amusement.

Instead of admitting to anything of the sort, he kept looking at her, clearly actually waiting for an answer.

“Uhm,”she managed, and then fell silent for a few more seconds before settling on,“Not categorically opposed, I guess?”

She had yet to process that he thought that was an appropriate topic for breakfast conversation.

As it turned out, he had not actually thought that it was an appropriate topic. Or, well, the topic hadn’t been what Sinara had thought it had been.

She really still thought it was on Kasius for not making it obvious that he was talking about spa treatments. It had been ambiguous, and some clarity wouldn’t have hurt. Not to mention that that would have swayed her answer into a definite no. 

But by the time she realised what he was actually talking about, it was too embarrassing to admit she had misunderstood, so she had just grit her teeth and went with it.

Which meant she was now in one of those idiotic spas she usually just scoffed at while walking past, letting some woman slather a paste onto her face as another did the same with Kasius, who was in the chair next to hers and chatting on happily about what other treatments they would subject themselves to. Except he phrased it in a way as if those things were a delight.

She crossed her arms to keep herself from picking at the face mask, which was starting to dry and feel even weirder, and let out a heavy sigh.

“Lovely, isn’t it?”Kasius said, clearly not catching on to her mood.

“The mask smells like flowers,”she said in lieu of a proper reply.

That much was true, at least, and she considered it a rather diplomatic answer. Let him misunderstand her this time, and save her from ruining his mood and the resulting pouting.

He’d mentioned something about a buffet on the way to the spa. She could probably endure some pampering until she got to the food.


End file.
